This invention relates to an apparatus for conveying and readying coiler cans, particularly between two consecutive drawing frames of a processing line. The apparatus is of the type which includes a first conveyor track having, for the coiler cans, a first conveying device extending along the conveyor track. A second conveyor track having a second conveying device extends perpendicularly from the first conveyor track for a transverse conveyance of the coiler cans. A can carrier element is provided for transferring the coiler cans from the first (incoming) conveyor track to the second (transverse) conveyor track.
In a known apparatus as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 41 30 463 the second (transverse) conveyor track has a guide track having a central guide slot. Underneath the guide track a conveyor chain circulates on which coiler can carriers are mounted in fixed distances. The carriers project from the guide slot to such an extent that they are capable of engaging and pulling the coiler cans situated on the conveyor track. The upper run of the chain moves towards a drawing frame. A chain-supporting end sprocket is arranged in such a manner underneath the can delivery station that a can carrier which emerges from the guide slot at the end sprocket engages the coiler can at its lower edge and thus may pull the empty coiler can on the first conveyor track. The second conveying device of the second (transverse) conveyor track may be switched on only if the chain of the first conveying device is stationary and a coiler can is in a suitable position. The two conveying devices are operatively coordinated with one another by means of a control device in such a manner that one coiler can is always situated at the mouth of the conveying device. During the conveyance of the coiler cans the conveyor chain must always be positioned such that no coiler can carrier projects from the guiding slot at the transfer location. The second (transverse) conveying device is switched on only when an empty coiler can to be transferred comes to a halt, and then a coiler can carrier of the chain pulls the coiler can at the coiler can bottom edge from the first conveying device of the first conveyor track into the second conveying device of the second (transverse) conveyor track. It is a disadvantage of such prior art structures that the two conveying devices are necessarily coupled to one another to perform a coordinated operation, that is, they are not independent from one another. It is a further drawback that because of the fixed distances of the coiler can carriers from one another an accumulation of the coiler cans on the second (transverse) conveyor track is not possible.